


The Princess of Amore et bellum

by Genghis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis
Summary: (Reader is 13 yrs and it was kind of normal back then. This is fiction and ment for entertainment purposes.)Y/N's mother, the Queen of Amore et bellum(Love and War), grows sicker everyday. Your mother has decided that you need someone to take care of you and rule with you. The other rulers come as soon as they hear about you having to be wed. King Samuel from the land of Sagesse(Wisdom), King Dean of Kampf für den Frieden(Fight for Peace), and Queen Ruby of Sluw als een vos(Sly as a Fox) seem to especially like the thought of having a chance to marry you.Who will win the princess's heart? What lengths will they go to get it?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Ruby/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this world it's okay for a woman to marry another woman. The disease your mother caught was from a plant in the woods. You can only get the disease by coming in contact with that plant. I hope you like it.

It all had to be a bad dream. Yeah, that's it. You just had to pinch your arms and it would prove you right. You pinched your arms in several places and winced at the slight pain. No, it wasn't a nightmare after all.

Mama couldn't be dying, she just couldn't! You started to sniffle then began to violently sob. The salty tears streamed down your face. You brought your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around your legs. You hid your face in your knees and started getting to pink dress wet with your tears.

You wanted your mom to stay with you for a long, long time. Sadly death wanted to rip her away from you. The Court Physician said that she didn't have much time left and that it wouldn't be possible to cure it. You shook as the sobs racked your body. After a good 30 minutes of crying you wiped your tears.

You had to be strong for Mama. She shouldn't have to spend her last days with bad memories. You got out of the position you were in and scooted off the bed. You walked over to your mirror and straightened your crown. "Your Highness, your mother wishes to see you." your maid, Martha, said.

Thank you, Ms. Martha." you replied trying to keep your voice steady. She gave you a look that ment she knew you had been crying. "Don't worry, my princess, It'll all be okay." she said with a sympathetic gaze. You jogged over to the big oak doors that she had been standing at and hugged her. She hugged you back tightly and rubbed reassuring circles on your back.

You let some tears fall before you finally let go. She gave you a small smile as you dried your tears. You thanked her and started walking with her towards your mother's chambers. When you finally made it your mother looked even worse. She was pale and you could see the layer of sweat that covered her.

She beckoned you closer and you scurried forward to be with your mother. She grasped your hand with hers. " My darling daughter, it pains me to have to leave you at such an early time in your life. I don't want you to be left alone." she said stopping to take a breath. "That is why I must put you up for marriage. All the royalty in the land that stand with us have heard of my decree. King Samuel of Sagesse, King Dean of Kampf für den Frieden, and Queen Ruby of Sluw als een vos are coming to see which one of them will win your heart." she said sadly. It was clear that she had thought this over and there was no changing her mind.

"Mama but-" "No buts my daughter. You need someone to tale care of you and help you rule. You get your pick of who you want. It will also bring a stronger relationship to our families if they unite. They didn't have any heirs to their throne so it had to be them." she said raising her voice a little bit. "I understand Mama." you said accepting your fate. She made a face that said "It's for the best". "They'll be here within the next 5 days. Prepare yourself for their arrival." she said.

You nodded and gave her a hug. She hugged back tightly. You let go and said "Bye Mama, I'll see you later. I love you." you said with a smile on your face that you only half meant. You were excited to get married ever since you were 5 but you didn't want it to be like this. Not with your mother on her death bed. 

Now that you had to actually get married it seemed scarier than you thought it was. "I love you too." she said with a smile on her face. You walked away to your room after that. You sat on your soft bed with F/C sheets and pillows. Stuffed animals sat in one neat pile on your bed.

You changed into your favorite nightgown. You moved the stuffed animals to the side but grabbed your most favorite one. It was a F/A that your mother had given you as a baby. You slid under the covers and put them over your shoulders. You held your stuffed animal to your chest.

Hugging it so you felt less lonely. You really just wanted someone to hug, kiss, and cuddle you. Someone to love and care for you. Someone to tell you that it would all be alright and that they were here for you. You snuggled into bed and thought about the news you had heard.

Your mother hd always been close to you. You couldn't bear the thought of her dying. Your father had died at an early age so you had no other family. You had the palace staff but it wasn't exactly the same. Marriage was fun to think about.

To wear a pretty dress and get married to someone you love greatly. A great party would be held to celebrate it. But it was also scary. You had only met them once or twice. They seemed nice but what if you were wrong with your choice? 

You remembered that King Samuel was intelligent, kind, had hair that was long, a bit of a beard growing, and a well-built frame. King Dean was strong, not as tall as King Samuel but still tall, had shorter hair and a scruff growing, could be more rough and tough, he was strong, he fights for those that he loves, he could be quite caring, and he was also sweet. Queen Ruby was beautiful, she had long dark hair, she was closer to your height(4'11), she could be cunning, she kept up a tough woman persona, though she always secretly cared like King Dean, she thought things through, she could be kind, and she also could be quite sarcastic. They all were good choices. Which one would you mary though?


	2. Check out my Tumblrs if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Chapter. I just wanted to put up my tumblrs for Superneatural and other things.

My first Tumblr is called supernaturally-obsessed-with-you. It's for yandere Supernatural. My second Tumblr is called genghis-the-khan-artist for yandere Overwatch and Team Fortress 2. I try to keep my Tumblrs less dark(underage, incest, rape, etc. I posted this one thing with pedophilia and I got reported even though I specifically stated it was fiction and it wasnt okay in real life.). Any darker requests from there are going to my AO3. Here's the links:

https://supernaturally-obsessed-with-you.Tumblr.com 

https://genghis-the-khan-artist.Tumblr.com


	3. SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT

Im thinking about making the love interests teenagers and doing the actors instead. Also adding Misha and Dannneel. Is this a good or bad idea? Specify if you think all three are good or just two or one. Also which ones are good. I want to update my AO3 but I can't.


End file.
